peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 August 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-08-03 ; Comments *Opens by telling listeners that Steel Pulse's Handsworth Revolution album is at number 9 in the album charts and "shows that we're not wasting our time completely". *First track is "a bonus for heavy metal fans who may be feeling slightly disenfranchised". *Among the albums heavily featured are the first by the Rolling Stones (from 1963) and the latest by Mick Farren, whose LP featured guest appearances from fellow NME journalist Chrissie Hynde, Curved Air singer Sonja Kristina and former Dr. Feelgood guitarist Wilko Johnson, although not on these tracks, plus the debut from DMZ. *An early Tubeway Army single also gets a play. Sessions *All records show Tracklisting *Ram Jam: Just Like Me (LP - Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Ram) Epic *Ann Peebles: Bip Bam Thank You Mam (LP - The Handwriting Is On The Wall) Hi *Gene Vincent: Well, I Knocked Him, Bim Bam (single) Capitol *Stiff Little Fingers: Alternative Ulster (single) Rough Trade *Dead Boys: Tell Me (LP - We've Come For Your Children) Sire *Rolling Stones: Tell Me (You're Coming Back) (LP - The Rolling Stones) Decca (original version of above track) *Young Lions: Take Dub (single - Take Five) Discovery *Mick Farren: Trouble Coming Every Day (LP - Vampires Stole My Lunch Money) Logo *Mick Farren: Half Price Drinks (LP - Vampires Stole My Lunch Money) Logo *Mick Farren: Son Of A Millionaire (LP - Vampires Stole My Lunch Money) Logo *Boomtown Rats: Can't Stop (LP - Tonic For The Troops) Ensign *Graham Central Station: Pow! (LP - My Radio Sure Sounds Good To Me) WEA (JP plays thumb slapping funk classic shock!) *DMZ: Border Line (LP - DMZ) Sire *DMZ: Do Not Enter (LP - DMZ) Sire *DMZ: From Home (LP - DMZ) Sire *Revolutionaries (Ossie All Stars): Brooklyn Style (LP - Leggo Dub) Cash & Carry *La Peste: Better Off Dead (single) Black *X: Adult Books (single) Dangerhouse *Beatles: While My Guitar Gently Weeps (2xLP - White Album) Apple *Tuff Darts: My Guitar Lies Bleeding In My Arms (LP - Tuff Darts) Sire *Tubeway Army: Bombers (single) Beggars Banquet *Bears: On Me (single) Waldo's Records *Rolling Stones: Route 66 (LP - The Rolling Stones) Decca *Rolling Stones: Little By Little (LP - The Rolling Stones) Decca *Rolling Stones: Can I Get A Witness (LP - The Rolling Stones) Decca *Upsetters: The Lion (LP - Return Of The Super Ape) Lion Of Judah *Steve Treatment: The Hippy Posed Engrosement (EP) Rather Records (features Amphibious Landing Craft on drums!) *Kevin Coyne: Face In The Mirror (LP - Beautiful Extremes) Virgin (incomplete) *Kevin Coyne: All The Battered Babies (LP - Beautiful Extremes) Virgin (introduced but tape runs out) File ;Name * 1978-08-03 (All records show).mp3 ;Length * 1.44.39 ;Other * Originally shared through assorted torrents/uploads, brought together on a now-defunct Julian Tapes (torrent) by "bbrbr57", also via Peel Newsgroup. Some of the original cassettes were running fast and the speed of the digital files may need adjustment. This is possible using Audacity and similar software. * Many thanks to Julian, Kev and "bbrbr57"! *Please address re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Julian_tapes/ Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online